1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training machine of load force simulation, particularly to one that can simulate the load force by a controller to conduct a tug of war practice with the operator to achieve the purpose of fitness training and that has a plurality of movable pulleys to equally bear the load force, achieving an effort-saving feature; when the operator releases less force, the present invention can also automatically control the corresponding damping force, retarding the load force and avoiding injuries to the operator and therefore achieving a safe feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 3A are different kinds of fitness training machines invented for variables such as the number of operators, places for operation, and weight levels; it is further illustrated the simulation of load force, the mode of practicing, and the structure of providing stable load force in each figure.
FIG. 1 is a training machine of tug of war 10 disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. I375580. It is also a fitness training machine. The invention has a decelerating structure 11 including a servo motor 111, a first decelerating gear set 112 driven by the servo motor 111, a second decelerating gear set 113 arranged in a distance from the first decelerating gear set 112, and a driving chain 114 rolling around the first and second decelerating gear set 112, 113; it is driven by the first decelerating gear set 112 and therefore driving the second decelerating gear set 113 along a closed trail. The decelerating structure 11 is connected to a rope winder 12 that can simulate the load force by winding a rope 13. However, the friction between the first and second decelerating gear set 112, 113 and the driving chain 14 may affect the operation, and the decelerating structure 11 has to take the driving force of the servo motor 111 and the loading of the rope 13, causing more efforts in operation. Besides, when the operators C are decreasing the pulling force, the loading of the rope 13 would drop suddenly and cause a sudden winding of the rope winder 12 which may hurt the operators C.
FIG. 2 is a conventional tug of war training machine for multiple operators 20 disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. I335831. It is also a fitness training machine which comprises a first pulley 21, a second pulley 22 arranged higher than the first pulley 21, a weight block tray 23 having a plurality of weight blocks 25 thereon and a plurality of buffers 24 arranged below, a rope 26 having the middle section thereof overstriding the groove on the second pulley 22 and an end thereof overstriding the groove on the first pulley 22, a weight blocks and rope connecting device 27 connecting with the other end of the rope 26; whereby the weight blocks and rope connecting device 27 simulates the load force with the weight blocks 25 for operation. However, there is only the second pulley 22 bearing the load force from the rope 26 and the resistant gravity of the weight blocks 25, causing it more efforts in operating; and when the operators C suddenly decrease the pulling force, the loading of the rope 26 would also decrease suddenly and cause a sudden dropping of the weight blocks 25 which may hurt the operators C.
FIG. 3 is a conventional tug of war training machine for single operator 30 disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. M304359. It is also a fitness training machine which comprises a steel rope 31 with an end thereof rolling around a pulley assembly 32 and connecting to a tug of war rope 33, and the other end thereof connecting to a plurality of weight blocks 34 so that the steel rope 31 can simulates the load force with the weight blocks 34 for operation. However, there is only the pulley assembly 32 bearing the load force from the tug of war rope 33 and the resistant gravity of the weight blocks 34, causing it more efforts in operating; and when an operator C suddenly decreases the pulling force, the loading of the tug of war rope 33 would also decrease suddenly and cause a sudden dropping of the weight blocks 34 which may hurt the operator C.
FIG. 3A is a conventional fitness training machine for single operator 30A which comprises a steel rope 31A rolling around a pulley set 32A and connecting to a pull down bar 33A with an end, and connecting to a plurality of weight blocks 34A so that the steel rope 31A can simulates the load force with the weight blocks 34A for operation. However, there is only the pulley set 32A bearing the load force from the pull down bar 33A and the resistant gravity of the weight blocks 34A, causing it more efforts in operating; and when an operator C suddenly decreases the pulling force, the loading of the tug of war rope 33A would also decrease suddenly and cause a sudden dropping of the weight blocks 34A which may hurt the operator C.
In short, all the training machines disclosed above have problems during operating as below:
1. The rope winder 12, second pulley 22, pulley assembly 32, and pulley set 32A are the components bearing the loading, but when they are bearing too much loading, it would cause much more efforts in the operation process and the components tend to be damaged more easily.
2. The driving components of complex decelerating machine 11 and the weight blocks 25, 34, 34A with large volumes have problems of space occupation, high noises, and restrictions of setting area due to the need of electricity. On the other hand, when the operators decreases the pulling force in a sudden or does not have enough strength to pull, the rope 13, 26, tug of war rope 33, and pull down bar 33A would have strong retrieving force that may hurt the operators.
3. The weight blocks 25, 34, 34A on the training machines have to be increased or decreased piece by piece, causing inconveniences for the operators and interruptions in the training process.
Hence, it is desirable to solve the problems mentioned above and make improvement from them in the present invention.